1. Field
A metal suboxide and methods of preparing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electrochemical devices are increasingly demanded in energy and environment fields, the electrochemical devices have required more efficiency. In order to improve efficiency of an electrochemical device, a material having excellent conductivity and durability as a photocatalyst has been researched.